jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Q-Bee (Continuum-59343921)
Q-Bee --- Humanoid insect, Leader of the race known as the Soul Bees Background She is the leader of the Soul Bee race, a race that eats souls to live. Q-Bee stands for Queen Bee, which is her title, not her name. Their race lived in the lands of the Dohma family. But during the time when Jedah was dead, her home began to crumble and her race was on the verge of dying out. History When Jedah was revived Queen-Bee aided BB-Hood and Lilith in capturing Ling-Ko. Sending the mercenaries Bee leaped high and unleashed a swarm to rain down against the compound, hammering against the wards as their tiny bodies flared up upon impact with the invisible barrier preventing them from entering the yard, relentlessly battering them down until the magic sustaining them sputtered out altogether from exhaustion. When Ling-Ko was captured and struggled snarling that she wouldn’t be humbled by Dimitri Q-Bee revealed that they were actually hired by Jeddah who everyone believed was dead. BB ordered Miyu, Nagi, Yui, Larva and the other remaining vampires, including a netted Yasmina, who had all been herded together into the center of the yard and were being held there at gun point to be killed. They were saved by Nodoka who held her sword against the BB-Hood’s neck ordering the rest to lower their weapons. Unfortunately since Jeddah had hired them they ignored this warning and began to open fire. Luckily Julian there and decapitated both before they could pull the trigger. However this distracted Nodoka allowing BB-Hood to escape and open fire at her. Genma disappeared just as swiftly as he had appeared leaving BB demanding to know where they went. By this point Julian had begun exchanging blows with Lilith. BB was about to join in when she was knocked out by Lenore. Before her men could retaliate Chloe popped up in their midst, fully transformed to her Werewolf incarnation and laid them out in a matter of mere seconds. At the same time Kiima dealt with Queen-B by seemingly dissolved and surrounded the remaining Darkstalker. The fight was interrupted by the arrival of Pyron and Rukio. Julian attempted to stop them from taking Ling-ko but was immediately struck by a fireball and sent soaring backwards into the far wall. That was the moment when Nabiki and her Posse arrived, accompanied by Talbain and the others not willing to fight anymore Pyron teleported everyone away. BB, Lilith and Q-Bee were heading towards Dimitri when Bee sensed Ranma. Ranma attempted to fight the three off with the Kamasenken only for nothing to happen. This caused Ranma to move on to more conventional attacks when BB shot at him. Lilith and Bee quickly attacked only to be taken out by Ranma’s new elemental Karina. Unfortunately Ranma wondering how his Kamasenken was taken allowed Lilith to get the drop on him and knock him out. BB was about to kill him only to be stopped by Lilith who realized that Dimitri must have kept him alive for a reason and confirmed her suspicions by checking for bite marks. Interest peaked the three decided to tie Ranma up and deal with him later As Dimitri complained about how long the ritual was taking as well as the fact that Morgan wasn’t there Darkwulf and Anakaris tried to calm him down while Pyron just taunted him for his impatience. Still trying to keep him calm the two mentioned that it wasn’t that Morgan hadn’t showed up given what he did to her. In response to Pyron’s skepticism by demonstrating the on Lilith. Pyron's flaming eyes widened in dismay as he saw Dimitri attack various places on the body of the young succubus, and by turns Lilith made groans and gasps as she fell to her knees, hugging herself as though in paroxysm of agony while her fellow B-Girls looked on in blank-faced incomprehension. While Pyron was impressed he wondered how it gained them the power to defeat their enemies and crown him king. Something Dimitri gladly demonstrated when the other B-Girls confronted him over his assault on Lilith. By the time the effect of the Kamasenken upon their collective nervous systems finally wore off the girls rose up to find everyone fighting and quickly joined in. After Kasumi defeated Lilith Queen-Bee tried to blindside her with a swarm of her subjects with which she intended to sting Kasumi to death, but before the killer bees made it halfway D thrust himself into their path and sucked them in through the demonic mouth in his palm. Moving like a blue D felled Queen-Bee like a tree limb. When Raptor arrived to transport the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls to the Interim Realm to aid their allies they were surprised Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Their confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. BB Hood and Lilith fell immediate prey to the enveloping creatures while Queen-Bee took more evasive action. Sadly before she could make it to Kasumi’s globe of protection she found herself swallowed whole into the monstrous belly of the demon. As all eyes turned to see her helpless struggles against the tentacles that wrapped themselves about her body the nearby witnesses were horrified to see those tentacles enter through her mouth, vagina and rectum, and then all at once her body began to dissolve before their eyes, the flesh melting away to reveal her skeleton, then her bones dissolving, and all at once she was reduced to her constituent chemical components. Category:Continuum-59343921